Hikaru, mei:Luz, oscuridad: Unidos para siempre
by Jimena Hyuga
Summary: Pasaron 5 años, Azamaria es una joven hermosa cuando la mandan de mision pero se encuentra con algo inesperado, algo que nadie sabe ¿que sera? y ¿como lo otmaran todos? [PEREJAS EN EL INTERIOR] [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**El principio del final**

**Ohayo, konichiwa, konbawa a todos, pues primero que nada quiero agradecer que lean este fic, ya que es mi primer fic de Chrno y aunque no soy buena escritora, me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusto o no y si lo continuo, ¿si?, bueno espero que les guste.**

**Narración**

**-Lo que dicen los personajes**

"**lo que piensan los personajes"**

**(n/a: lo que digo yo en el fic)**

** esto significa cambio de espacio, o dia etc**

**Y comienza:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 1: Un apóstol confundido**

Todo cmenzo 5 años después de la muerte de Chrno y Rosette, Aion cumplio su deseo de matar al pecador Chrono, y asi trato de gobernar al mundo, pero satanas no pudo permtir eso según las leyes del infierno y le dio muerte en el mismo lugar donde lo encontro; todo aparentemente era paz y tranquilidad tanto para el mundo como para la Orden de Magdalena, aunque unas que otras veces aparecia un demonio por ahí.

Mientras en una habitación se encontraba un joven pelirrojo tratando de despertar a aguina que aparentemente estaba dormido.

-Hey despierta, por favor despierta, la hermana Kate me mando a buscarte, tienes una mision.

-Mmmm no molestes Sean.

-Pero hermana, la hermana Kate la va a bajar de rango si sigue asi, aparte dijo que era un trabajo duro y….

-Ya voy, ya voy, por que no me habias dicho eso antes.

-Ho esta niña, es impredecible.

-Disculpe la tardanza hermana Kate- dijo una hermosa jovencita de unos 15 años, su cabello entre plata y morado hacia resaltar susu hermosos ojos color rojo y su hermosa piel blanca (n/a: a que no adivinan, pues es muy obvio pero para los medio atolodrados les dire, que esa jovencita es Azamaria)

-Ahhhh- suspiro-estamos en estado de emergencia hermana Azamaria, muchos demonios entraron por la zona este de Maniatan y ya en tu nivel se te hara facil exterminarlos.

-Si hermana Kate, voy en seguida- Pero cuando fue a preparar sus cosas para partir:

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡por fin! Mira Azamaria, mira lo que he inventado, esta bala llamada inocent, tiene tanta energia espiritual combinada con aceite sagrado que puede destruir almenos 10 demonios de una sola sentada.

-¡Haaaaa, dame, dame, dame!, ¡es perfecta para la mision!

-¡oh! Una mision inoportuna, lastima tandra que esperar.

-¡NOOOOOO! Anda ¿si viejo? Anda, anda, anda.(n/a: imaginensela con su cara de perro hambreado, sip nuestra querida Azamaria se convirtió en una doble de Rosette) si, si, si.

-Pues podría hacer una excepción

-Si, si la que sea.

-Pues te podria dar la bala si me dejas ver unos de tus senos-

-Maldito pervertido, como te atreves ni que te deje ver algo- eso lo dijo golpeandolo como usualmente lo hacia Rosette-Olvidalo viejo pervertido, yo ya me voy.

Yasi partio para su cuarto, cuando tuvo todo listo salio asi entro al coche y se puso en marcha.

"Maldito pervertido, que es lo que le pasa, pero por que, si Rosette, no, no, en que pienso, si los extraño pero ya lo tengo que superar, tengo que ser fuerte, ya consegui subir de rango y no lo voy a desaprovechar, si eso es"

-Wau que hermoso es el mar, pero por que tengo que ir a un lugar donde ahí un bosque tetrico, mmm ya se cuando termine la mision me voy a ir a la playa, jaja, al fin ya me hacen falta unas vacaciones-RING, RING, RIIIIINGGG- Moshi, moshi- dijo por el telefono.

-¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA IR A LA PLAYA ENTENDIDO!-dijo la hermana Kate por el telefono

-Hai- colgo-uyyy a veces digo que es una bruja, BUUUAAAAAA ya no podre ir a la playa, pero vera, le pedire mis vacaciones buahahahaha, y me las tendra que dar.

después de 4 hora manejando.

-¡Al fin llegue!

-Diculpe señorita ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Oh señor no se preocupe ya estoy en la zona este de Maniatan.

-No, para llegar ahí faltan 3 dias, tiene que tomar ese tren.

-¿¡que!? ¡pe…pero si no puede ser! yo, yo, ahhhh bueno muchas gracias señor, la voy a matar, por que demonios no me dijo que tenia que tomar un tren. Señor, me podria dar un boleto para el este de Manhatan.

-si hermana, tome, el tren sale en media hora.

-Arigatou gozaimasu, fiu bueno pues a esperar.

-Espere, espere falto yo, afu por poco y no lo alcanzo, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, bueno pues a disfrutar, yuju la comida aquí es muy buena- Y asi se dirigio hacia el vagon comedor- y me da unos hot cakes con tocino y huevo.

-Espere un momento por favor, su comida estara lista en unos minutos- dojo la señorita del tren.

-De acuerdo, mmmm veamos ahora donde me sentare, todo esta lleno-Y estuvo revisando todo el vagon-Oh disculpen les molestaria que me sentara con ustedes, es que no ahí lugares vacios, no estan esperando a alguien verdad.

-No no, claro que no sientese por favor señorita.

Pero en eso el sñor e voltea y deja ver su cara- Usted es… es

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me maten, acepto de todo, desde amenazas hasta felicitaciones, y plis reviews, no cuesta nada, aparte asi me inspiro, por que si no ahí reviews no le sigo he, bueno nos vemos.**

-

-


	2. el reencuentro

**Hikaru, mei: Luz, oscuridad: Unidos para siempre**

**Kumenasai, en verdad perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero fiu me han dejado mucha tarea y eso es agobiante, bueno pues gracias al que me envio review, por que digo solo fue uno y pues tambien a los que me leyeron gracias, asi que me gustaria dedicar este capi a Lord Risu-Li, y espero que lo disfrutes**

**Narración**

**-Lo que dicen los personajes**

"**lo que piensan los personajes"**

**(n/a: lo que digo yo en el fic)**

**esto significa cambio de espacio, o dia etc**

**Y comienza:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2: El reencuentro**

-Usted es...es Re..Reminghton¡como es que esta aqui¡ yo...yo sabia que-Dijo Azmaria con lagrimas en los ojos por tanta felicidad de volver a verlo-¿como es que esta? usted cuidaba de Joshua...y...

**-**Azmaria no has cambiado nada.

-Claro que he cambiado, ahora soy mas fuerte y ya no me dan miedo tantas cosas, se lo voy a damostrar.-dijo la pequeña Azmaria con unos de sus sonrojos habituales y con la timidez que le caracterizaba (n/a: No se convirtio tanto en una Rosette como decia)

-Mmmm ok, oh por cierto ¿estas en una mision?

-Jeje si, voy al este de Manhattan a...

pero una voz no la dejo terminar

-He Reminghton dime ¿quien es? parece que ya la conocias.-dijo un joven de unos17 años

Pero en eso Azamaria corrio a abrazarlo por la impresion de verlo

-Oh Joshua, hola hace mucho tiempo que no te veia, que bueno que estas bien.

-He ¿y tu eres?

-No, no me reconoces, soy Azmaria-Dijo la joven a punto de llorar.

-Azmaria, en verdad eres tu, no, no llores por favor, no era mi intencion, lo que pasa es que has cambiado tanto que no te reconoci, perdoname-Le dijo con mucha ternura y correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica- Asi que ya no llores ok.

-S...si Joshua.

-Ayyyy, menos mal que te acordaste- dijo Reminghton

-Mmmm no digas eso Reminghton-Dijo Joshua-Az, vamos sientate que hay espacio para todos¿Az, Azmaria? He parece que se ha quedado dormida, jeje, se ve chistosa asi.

-Tienes razon, bueno mejor ponla aqui- Y ayudo a Joshua a poner a Azmaria en una silla-Yo voy por su comida.

Asi que Reminghton se paro para ir por la comida de Azmaria.

_Hay Azmaria si que has cambiado, te has vuelto hermosa, pero por que siento esto cuando estoy cerca d eti, desde que te vi, cuando llegaste senti un gran calor, grandes ganas de no soltarte jamas de tenerte a mi lado por siempre¿que es esto? sera acaso el amor, no creo, tal vez solo es un gran aprecio que siento por ella por que fue muy cercana a mi hermana, eso debe de ser-_pensaba Joshua (n/a: para esto despues de mucho tiempo Reminghton logro que Joshua recuperara la mente de una persona de su edad) _pero por que me siento tan apenado solo con su roze, que es esto-_mientras un rubor cubria sus mejillas_ Bueno mejor dejarlo asi luego le pre..._

Pero no pudo terminar pues una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-¡Joshua!- Grito la pequeña Azmaria.

-Por que gritas, si estoy al lado de ti.

-Por que no respondias y me asuste mucho, esas seguro que te encuentras bien, esta rojo- Dijo Az poniendo su mano en la frente de Joshua, solo haciendo que el se pusiera mas rojo-Mejor que te vea Reminghton, me preocupas.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices, oye por cierto ustedes van tambien a Manhattan ¿cierto?

-Si

-Oh ¿y a que van?-Dijo Azmaria

-Pues me quiero meter a la orden de magdala y me dijeron que primero tenia que estar ahi en Manhattan para hacerme una prueba y de ahi mandarme a un cuartel segun mis habilidades.

-Oh ya veo, entonces vamos a ir por el mismo camino un muy buen tiempo.

-Pues si- Dijo Joshua

-De que platican- Dijo en ese momento Reminghton que iba llegando

Y asi Azmaria y Joshu le contaron de todo lo que platicaron, mientras comian.

Cuando llegaron a Manhattan alguien los estaba esperando en la salida de la estacion asi que fueron, y cuando llegaron:

-De acuerdo Joshua asi que tu mision para entrar en la orden es ayudar a la hermana Azmaria, despues ella me dara los resultados y veremos si esta calificado o no-Dijo una hermana, al parecer la directora de esa parte-Como ya sabras tienen que ir a la zona este de manhattan a un bosque y eliminar a los demonios que estan llegando por montones en esa zona.

-Si hermana-Dijeron Joshua y Azmaria al unisono

-Perfecto marchan en dos horas por que todavia le tenemos que dar equipo a Joshua.

-Si-Dijeron d enuevo al unisono.

Y asi se dirijieron e sus respectivas habitaciones para salir a la mision.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me maten, acepto de todo, desde amenazas hasta felicitaciones, y plis reviews, no cuesta nada, aparte asi me inspiro, por que si no ahí reviews no le sigo he, bueno nos vemos.**

-

-


End file.
